


Inspriatio-MARINETTE STOP STALKING PEOPLE

by TheDrift



Series: Daminette December [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrift/pseuds/TheDrift
Summary: Prompt one: Inspriation.Hi, E!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037088
Comments: 19
Kudos: 228





	Inspriatio-MARINETTE STOP STALKING PEOPLE

**Author's Note:**

> this one is late at night but tbh idc bae

The only reason Marinette had agreed to come to Gotham all by her lonesome was because of the dark architecture.

And because she wanted to prove Alya wrong. She was twenty two and could take care of herself thank you very much.

The storm provided the lightening which gave her a look at the city in the best times. But her trip sure was coming at a price.

"Hiding under a water tower during a storm," she thought aloud, pulling her hood over her head, "Is not the best idea I've had." She'd rather be in her room across town, preferably on her nice cushion on her windowsill so she could still watch the thunder.

But no.

She had to go on top of some crummy motel and try to capture the gargoyles under the dark clouds and then take cover.

Under a water tower.

That looked over a million years old.

While it was storming.

And she was getting soaked.

"R.R. Status report." Marinette was stuck between thinking ' _Ah_ _, shit, a bat_ ' and _'Oh, shit, his voice.'_ She bit the inside of her cheek to keep her from spiralling.

"No, Red Robin, I am not your father, I simply asked for your status." A pause. "Because Todd said I was incapable- oh shut up there's no one around me." 

Should she make herself known? Honestly, she had fun just sitting there, listening to Robin (she could tell by his cape and hood from what she could see).

"No, I will not wait-" Oooooo, was he getting yelled at? "Nightwing, you do not need to come-" he sounded as if he got cut off. What part of the vocal transactions did she miss? Nevermind. Back to listening in on a conversation that wasn't hers.

"Spoiler, what're you doing here?" Double Ooooo, another superhero? She looked at the figure clas in purple, who had come from seemingly out of nowhere. 

Marinette just _had_ to get out her notebook before the two ~~heroes~~ vigilantes noticed her or ran off. She was lucky she brought her waterproof bag.

She started to sketch. A ball gown inspired by Robin's suit and a whole wardrobe based off of Spoilers. They weren't perfect, but she'd fix them when she had more time. 

"Robins embroidered on the bottom next to apple blossoms of course...." she found herself muttering, still staring at her ball gown, taking no notice of the two vigilantes who had stopped their conversation at the sound of her voice.

And taking no notice how she was glowing a faint dark pink.

-

Normal people wouldn't've been able to hear the silent murmurs over the raging storm above them, but then again normal people didn't dress up every night and punch people in the face for therapy.

Damian and Brown paused their conversation, arguing over which dish of Pennyworths was better, for only a second or two, then resuming as if it were normal.

Didn't want whoever was under the water to their left exactly ten feet away to know that they knew they were there.

Damian signalled for Brown to contact the others and she nodded. Good. She'd gotten more combatant over the years it seemed.

"Someone on the roof ten feet away seems to have been there the whole time," she was saying. "Wait for a second, are they _glowing?"_ Damian had also noticed the faint pink light coming from under the water tower.

"Seems to be magical. Requesting backup." Damian muttered. He still didn't like it, but both Pennyworth _and_ Gordon would spray him with a water bottle if he didn't request backup, as per the rule three years ago with the pancake incident.

"ETA: two minutes," he heard Nightwing say, the others following his lead and giving their ETAs.

"I'm only coming as a chance to blow some shit up," Red Hood grumbled.

"Shut up, you love us and you gave us a cake that said so when you were drunk off your ass last week," Red Robin said. 

"I'm going closer," Damian said, inching forwards.

"Demon, n-" He turned off his comms at Nightwings warning and only went closer. He was about a foot away when he heard a sneeze.... like a kitten. 

The faque.

"Oh! Add the lace there, but not on the sleeves, but add the velvet only as a precaution!" He heard a female voice say. 

Damian still held his Batarang in his hand as a precaution as he knelt down and looked under the water tower.

-

Marinette did not mean to say it, she swears. And she will deny it until the day she dies that the first words out of her mouth to _the_ Robin were.

"Hey, your voice is kinda hot."

**Author's Note:**

> and thats it.  
> thats how i end it  
> you're welcome <3
> 
> Also the reason Mari was glowing is because she’s the guardian and was basically being super creative and she can normally control it when she knows it happening 🥰🥰🥰


End file.
